Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford Von Stom and Phin by Lawrence Fletcher, is one of the two titular characters. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace Flynn, and his stepbrother is Ferb Fletcher. He is friends with Buford Von Stom, Baljeet, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). Early Life Born in America, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. As a baby, Phineas’s mother, Linda, met and fell in love with Ferb's father, a British man named Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Händel concert. Eventually the two got married, and Phineas and his sister, Candace, gained a Step-Dad and Stepbrother. ("Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!") His whole life, Phineas was raised in what is called a "blended family", but being since he lived like this his whole life, it felt more as a normal, average, American family. Phineas and his sibling are such sometimes confused by their mother as being their stepfather's birth children, such as being told they have his imagination ("It's About Time!") Present Life One of Phineas first summer plans was training monkeys to ride bicycles, a little bit before the events of the first episode. An early thing he participated in was going to a carnival and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only wet up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds. ("Rollercoaster") Phineas has done as a daily plan something to help the people around him that he cares about several amounts of time. Once, he helped his sister Candace find a CD that contained all the evidence she needed to bust them, and another time he built a giant sundae machine for his friend Isabella, who had her tonsils removed ("Traffic Cam Caper", "I Scream, You Scream"). Being a young child, Phineas carries a great amount of optimism. His daily activities are usually backed-up by this, and his life is more open because of it. In some episodes, he is said that he can't do something, but he pursues it anyways ("Dude, We're Gettin' the Band Back Together!") Phineas once built his friend Isabella a haunted house in order to scare her hiccups away. The haunted house incorporates the fears of Phineas and his friends. Phineas holds Isabella's hand the whole time he sings through the haunted house. In the end, Isabella catches Phineas as he falls rapidly from the air-born haunted house. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") He has many friends, almost all of whom have participated in his nearly impossible plans, for example, going on an adventure to find a buried treasure, going on a roller coaster, and having fun at a beach, all of which his friends have done with him ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Personality Phineas is a very bright, creative young boy. Ever the optimist, Phineas can usually see the bright side of everything in life, and even stats that he likes to keep moving foward. When other kids might find an excuse to go inside and watch television, Phineas finds the new fun thing to do that day to make the most of summer vacation. His natural leadership abilities usually come forward over the course of his daily plans, leaving Ferb to the technical details most of the time. He seems to be very popular as his neighborhood friends are oftentimes the benefactors of the brothers' plans. His many friends include Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Von Stom, and Baljeet Patel. He is shown to be a good story teller, as he tells the story of Bigfoot to his friends in the episode "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!" well enough to scare all of the kids. His happy go-lucky personality is part of how he goes through his daily activities with his brother Ferb. This, combined with his optimism, brilliance, resourcefulness, and creativity, are what make up both Phineas' character and his personality. Relationships Family Main Article: Flynn family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas's stepbrother, he's his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. He often tells people the things that Ferb doesn't (as Ferb almost never talks) and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask). The two have known each other almost there whole life, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than he. Candace Flynn Candace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, Tell her what?") He appears to love Candace very much, always treats her very nicely, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun. Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (ex. learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself or for someone important to her (ex. saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them "busted," her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice. She seems to enjoy the boys' ideas more as the series continues. Linda Flynn Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically vanishes (usually due to Perry the Platypus's missions). Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not phase him. He seems for his head to look like Ferb's, as for Ferb and Lawrence have a "F" shaped head. Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their mess before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". Friends Best Friends *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Close Friends *Baljeet Patel Frienemeies *Buford Von Stom Other Friends *Django Brown *The Fireside Girls Relationship with Isabella Isabella has a crush on Phineas, while Phineas it is unknown if he returns the feelings. ]]In "Rollercoaster", Isabella is shown with hearts in her eyes as she walks into the backyard of his house. She asks him to go swimming, but Phineas says that he’s "busy with something here" (building a Roller Coaster). This shows that he might not know of the crush. In "The Fast and the Phineas", Isabella flirts with Phineas, telling him that his helmet makes him look manly, which Phineas responds with thanks. In "Run Away Runway", as they are making their clothing design, Isabella cuts out from a piece of paper a clipping of his face between hearts. Phineas looks confused, confirming his unbeknownst to the crush. In "I Scream, You Scream", he goes through a large amount of trouble to make a giant sundae for her, since she had just gotten her tonsils removed. In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", Isabella has the hiccups, so Phineas builds her a haunted house to scare the hiccups away. In his attempts to scare her, he holds her hand as he sings a scary song running through the haunted house. Isabella loves it, and adores the attention Phineas is giving her. When Perry the Platypus lifts the haunted house in the air by accident, the others run out, but Phineas is still up there. He falls, but Isabella gets all the Fireside Girls to catch him in a make-shift trampoline of sashes, making him bounce into Isabella’s hands, relieved to be alive. Isabella tells Candace that this was the best day for her, because she was showered with attention from Phineas, revealing to us that Candace knows of the crush. In "Journey to the Center of Candace", after Pinky swallows her sash, Phineas builds a shrinking sub to go inside his stomach and retrieve it. In "Tree to Get Ready", Phineas shows Isabella his tree house, and in "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!", they talk in the woods as they are walking to their tents. Also, in the episode, Phineas helps her with her accomplishment badges. In "Comet Kermillian", Isabella flops after Phineas explains that he and Ferb are going to carve their faces in the passing comet so in the future, their grandchildren can see it. Isabella tells him that he had her at “our grandchildren”, and when Phineas is surprised and wondering "what?", she fixes herself and says she meant "steaks". Skills Phineas displays a multiple amount of skills. He has shown to have a large imagination that spans far as it can go, which he uses to do his daily activities. Phineas has a natural curiosity, and he also has great engineering skills, though, he usually let's Ferb do more of the building. Phineas also has a skill at singing. He sings or has a line in almost every song in the series, which he sings with fluency and skillfulness. He can also play a multiple amount of instruments, including the stand-up bass, the guitar, the organ, the piano, and the tambourine. Catch Phrases *(After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and once "No.." and "Well, I don't think so..." *"Serendipitous" *"Hey, where's Perry?" *"He's a platypus; they don't do much." *"We're building a...", "We're making a...", and "We're..." *"I know what we're gonna do today!" Background Information *In the original pitch for the episode Rollercoaster, there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. *Phineas' motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" *Phineas' last name appears to be a reference to the main character Kevin Flynn in Tron. Memorable Quotes *"Either we need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"Well, that's serendipitous." *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward. Behind the Scenes and Perry.]] As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly more feisty, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)" He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. Phineas' voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and more deep. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Toy Store Employees Category:PFT Category:The Agency Category:Fashion Designers Category:Flynn Family Category:Citizens of Danville